


Cruelest Time of All and Not One Sound

by APgeeksout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to be this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelest Time of All and Not One Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



> Happy Gen-Fic Swap, Taste_of_Suburbia! 
> 
> Set shortly after the flashbacks in episode 7.03 "The Girl Next Door"
> 
> Title snagged from Bob Seger's "Little Victories"

They're too late. 

The stillness of the cellar tells him as much as the smell. People who can still be saved make noise - terror, hope, shock - they can't help it. Staying alive is noisy. 

Their lights pick out the line of cages along the far wall: heavy, corroded bars, desperate gouges scratched into the crumbling blocks, crumpled heaps of once-bright fabric, curled piteously into corners, the unmistakable gleam of bone, tiny fingers and knees and ribs laid bare in the damp. Seven of them over the last three years, none older than ten. It's too much, totally insupportable, and at first all he can do is look at them and feel the blood thick and heavy in his veins. The hot, hollow place in his gut expands, and he wonders whether today might just be the day it finally swallows him whole. 

It's Dean who brings him back, a sharp sound escaping from where he stands, frozen, in John's periphery. If their lights were stronger, he knows he'd be able to pick out every one of his oldest's freckles, stark against a face gone grey.

"We need more salt," he says, trusting Dean to hear and obey the implicit _go back to the car and get it_. They're too late to save any of them, but he can offer them some peace. Free any scraps of them trapped here alongside their fragile bones. It's all he can give them, apart from vengeance, when he torches the thing that did this.

Dean gives a jerky nod, but stays rooted to the floor, eyes skittering over the scene, settling on every gruesome detail, bearing witness even as John offers him an out. Stupid, to have imagined that he's not also too late to shield his boys from any of this. Still, he's opened his mouth to order Dean out of this horrorshow when the sounds of a struggle carry down from the house above them.

The big, echoing farmhouse where Sam is stationed on light duty, watching out for traffic along the potholed county road or concerned neighbors approaching through the wooded lot that isolates it from the homes nearby. 

A heavy thud, a thin scream, and the hush of the jury-rigged flamethrower sound before they're in motion. Dean, two steps closer to the uneven stairs and half a beat faster to register _Sammy's in trouble_ , edges up the the steps and through the cellar door just in front of him. A high-pitched chittering sound - something like an insect would make, something that makes John suppress a shudder - echoes through the first floor as they emerge into the laundry room, the chitinous noise losing steam and fading out by the time they burst into the kitchen. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. If he’s being honest with himself, John knows that Sam’s been hurtling toward a kill ever since the night he bundled his boys into the backseat and pealed out of Missouri’s driveway, and picking up speed on that journey with every year that passes without justice for Mary. 

Still, it was supposed to be easier than this. He was supposed to have planned for it. Prepared Sam for it, as he'd done with Dean's werewolf. Made sure it was something that would go down easy with a well-placed shot. It was supposed to be something more obviously a monster. Not something that looks and smells distressingly human as it burns down to a greasy smear on the piano teacher’s kitchen linoleum.

Sam is backed against the kitchen counter, the flamethrower, no longer spitting fuel and fire, clutched in his white-knuckled grip and trained steadily on the smoldering shape of the adult changeling. His face is green, even in the soft light thrown off by the cinders. 

Dean edges around the remains and into Sam's line of sight. Sam's gaze breaks from the creature's form and flitters unfocused around the room – briefly landing on and looking straight through John - before catching and holding on his brother's face. Dean covers Sam's hands with his own and eases the makeshift weapon out of his grasp. He's murmuring a soft, steady stream of encouragement that John suspects is effective more for its tone than its content, which seems to be mostly a litany of _did real good_ and _kiddo_ and _over now_. 

The largest part of him wants to go to them, join their huddle and shore them up, but the hardest part – the practical, thorough, part that has, against all odds, kept them alive and unincarcerated and together – bellows at him that the job isn't done yet and they're exposed until it is. The best and only thing he can do for them in this moment is to finish the hunt and move them down the road. 

So, he leaves Dean – who's always been better at reaching Sam anyway – with his brother and hustles out to the car for supplies, scanning the darkness for indications that the neighbors or authorities have noticed any commotion. This town is the kind of place where the locals keep an eye out for one another, where someone might notice strange lights in the windows of a lady living alone, even if they'd failed to notice that the lady herself had been replaced by a shape-shifting monster that was preying on their children. 

Satisfied with the quiet and illusion of peace, he snags a jug of kerosene, hefts a bag of rocksalt onto his shoulder, and walks back into the house. 

The changeling has mostly dissolved into a pile of sticky-looking ash, the air of the room thick and sour. Sam is retching pitifully into the sink, while Dean cards the hair back from his forehead, sparing an unreadable glance at John as he passes back toward the basement stairs. 

“Find some bleach and pour it down the drain.” They can't afford to leave too many traces of themselves in a place that's sure to become a crime scene in their wake. Dean knows that, just like he knows better than to put words to the dark look that crosses his face. “I'll meet you in the car in fifteen.” 

The cellar is no less gruesome for knowing what awaits him at the bottom of the steps. He makes a circuit of the enclosures, strewing salt over each shriveled bundle of rag and flesh and bone. Eight in all: seven ranging from small to tiny, representing each of the children who disappeared in the wake of their mothers' sudden and inexplicable deaths; one full-grown, the woman whose home this used to be. 

He makes another round with the kerosene, and a third with a sachet of herbs – sage, lavender, rosemary, though he can't smell any of them over the kerosene or the rot – and a mumbled blessing in a language he doesn't otherwise speak. He doesn't know – never has – whether the words have any practical effect, but it's the only kind of dignity he can offer them now. 

He tosses off a series of lit matches into the shadows, lingers to be sure that they catch, and retreats up the stairs and out of the house. Away from this town's dead children and into the company of his own boys. 

Dean is behind the wheel, ready to beat a quick retreat if necessary, with Sam tucked into the back, knees drawn up to his chest. They've left shotgun open for him, but after a moment's consideration, he slides in beside Sam instead. 

The look Dean gives him in the rearview morphs from surprise to approval before he shifts the car into gear. 

While Dean picks his way around the rough spots in the road and sets them on their way, John snakes out an arm and pulls Sam into him. Which makes it too easy to feel the delicate bones of Sam's shoulder under his grip. Too easy to remember how little separates his boys from the children in that basement or their mother or every person in between that he's been too late to save. 

“Good work tonight,” he offers. “You didn't let it get the drop on us and you didn't hesitate.” 

“S'what we practiced,” Sam says softly. Sam's been more and more rebellious lately, but he's so far not huffing about the manhandling or babying, and John decides to press his luck here if nowhere else tonight. 

He presses a kiss against Sam's hair and settles his arm more securely around his chest when his boy nestles closer against him with a sigh. “Still proud of you, Sammy.”


End file.
